It's My Pleasure
by Fue97
Summary: Hi Guys! It My First FanFiction , Hope You Like It. Comments and Reviews Please.xoxo -The ways that he looks at her , the way he act towards her , his concern looks , he looks at her in a protective way not even exist in fairy tales...where this is going to lead her. I start with the end of season 3 and the begin of season 4 , I don't own anything.
1. It's My Pleasure

Chapter 1

'It's My Pleasure'

Aria was hurried , she wanted to catch up with her date with Ezra and this was a great plane to forget about all the weird stuff and the metnal and physical harm A was making to them (Hanna,Emily,Spencer and of course Aria) and mainly after they tried to determine Red Coat's identity but it ends someone traps them with Mona in the lodge and sets it on fire, leaving them with no escape and it gets more insane when they get to know that the Red Coat is the one who saved them and Hanna admits that she saw Alison in the Red Coat. Moreover, the girls found Wilden's body lain in the street by the this all insane , she was hoping to free her mind a little bit with her date with ezra , even there relationship is not strong and filled with passion as it used to be with his child and getting to work as a teacher in her school again, she tried to forget about that for this moment and enjoy her kissing Jake...omg! she knew that this was her fault but she was hanging out with jake to fill the space Ezra couldn't..but even that wasn't making her happy , she wasn't satisfied of what she was doing , actually she wasn't happy being with Ezra or Jake.

Before she can even notice she bumped into someone 'sorry' she said before looking up 'J-Jason!' she was surprised. 'Hi Aria' Jason said with a calm note 'Jason I-I thought you are out of town , I know your mother returned to Rosewood but I didn't know you came too..' Jason simper ' I didn't intend to come but my mother need me so...' 'yeh, I understand' Aria replied smiling. Deep inside her she was happy to see him , maybe she was missing him or just knowing he is in town reassures her. 'I had to go,it was nice to see you Jason' 'It's my pleasure' he said with a soft smile , she grinned and then walked away ' bye jason' were her last words before turning around.

In Ezra apartment , they again started to sneak out and she hated it but at the same time she wasn't so anxious about this date , she only accepted because she needed a break from all the problems in her life. 'hey' Ezra said with a smile on his face as he opened the door ' hi ' she said trying to fake a smile , she love ezra and but not as passion and strong as before...actually she loves the memories and she loves the fact they gave up on things and defended their love , she was okay keeping the memories but staying with ezra... she had to think about that..and for Jake she will tell him to stay just friends because she has no feelings for him and she only was close to him , even kissed him because she wanted to empty that space inside her...Thinking again she will keep the last part for herself.

'Aria?' back to reality...'huh!' Ezra raised his eyebrow 'I wanted to talk to you about something but your mind seems off today' 'no I'm fine' she was tried to be as happy as she can 'what you want to talk about?' Ezra was a little nervous ' aria..I don't want to sneak again I don't want our relashionship to be like this!' 'Okaaaay..what do you want?' she was very calm unexpected. Ezra was a little confused but continued anyway 'I was thinking to go off town and search for a job near Rosewood to be near you and eh...and..Malcolm' still aria calm 'Malcolm?!' 'yeh maggie bought an apartment near me to be able to hang out with malcolm' Ezra was really nervous now , but Aria acted unexpectedly 'that's great it will be slightly awkward , but it's okay I can handle it' she was really feeling nothing she was doing it for ezra as usual ' you are the best you know that' kissing her.

They spent the evening watching 'Dear John' she liked nicholas spark movies , but she was thinking of one person all the night...Jason.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

'memories'

_' Hey, I miss that pink hair.'_

_'The truth is I do care about your brother but I also care about you. And I wanted to tell you in the off-chance that you might feel the same way.'_

_ohhhhh thats sweet...Aria suddenly wakes up (back to reality) she surprised herself , she dreamt of Jason's words to her , it was long ago ,she couldn't understand why all those words are coming up to her again._

'oh god! I'm late' she knew she had to go to school , in the bright side it was her last year and then go off Rosewood to college and escape from A's torture. She wore a dark blue skirt and azure blue blouse and black leather jacketand put her hair in straw curls style and left for school.

'where were you?!' Emily asked her with a conern look, before Aria can even answer Emily continued ' A sent a message to spencer and threaten her to harm Melissa if she reveals anything she knows' Aria was shocked but she knew that A always plays dirty games and this was one of his. 'oh my god! Is she okay' and went to see spencer pale face and Toby beside her soothing her , Hanna and Caleb beside them. 'Spenc, oh my god are you okay? I just heard of what this madcap did,I'm so sorry' Aria sat and huged her. 'Spencer , what happened?' a voicecame from behind. Jason...it was jason with Emily beside him. Eventually, she brought him , without hesitate spencer ran in to his arms and start crying , of course he is her brother and he knows the A thing, he took her and stood alone for a while talking to her ,calming her. Aria felt something beside being surprised , something hurts, jealousy maybe...of course no , she tried to get this idea out of her mind , focusing on the main events. When Jason and Spencer are back her face was not pale as before now. ''This show that we are one step over him,this is a good sign , now this is our chance to tease him' caleb said with a smile. Jason agreed and hanna suddenly said ' Jason what about helping us , the more we get the stongest we get' ohhh hanna , she always come up with 'Great' ideas , even more everyone agreed, now Jason will hang out with them more and this was going to be hard on Aria.'you already refused him,you already broke his heart,he got the idea of you not wanting to be with him,he is over this now,wake up!' the voice inside aria start blabbering. Yeh, he definitely over her now, yeh right. Back to reality she looked and started smiling agreeing on what they said. ' Hey aria, where's Ezra?!' Hanna you can't just close your mouth and stop bringing any of your brilliant ideas, but aria had to answer and she wasn't comfortable answering infront of Jason , but she had to ' he is out of town ...eh...in a ...work' yeh this got out right , she wasn't lying he was definitely out of town searching for a work , too close. She turned to see Jason expression , he wasn't even caring, this was good she thought butsomething inside her wanted him to be jealous or something , agian she remember it isn't her right to want something like that to happen.

End of school hours finally, the girls decided to go to Aria's house to see what they are going to hanna didn't want to deal with her mother right now , with all of wilden thing , Emily actually A is targeting her parents so it wouldn't be safe for them and of course Spencer's house with Mellisa in it doesn't sound right. so, eventually it ended in aria's house.

She knew she had to deal with Jason memories , as it was going to be hard or something ...?

Hi Guys! hope you liked this chapter, Comments and Reviews Please, thank youu:D

I'll update the next chapter


	3. Swing With Love

Chapter 3

'Swing With Love'

The girls at Aria's house debating what are they going to do to trap A 'I think we will let Mona in' Hanna said , the other three girls looked at her ' what! we have to! _keep your friends close and your enemies !'_ ' I hate to say that , but we have to watch Mellisa and cece. Jason said he saw them the night that Allison disappeared ' Aria said 'but he isn't sure' Hanna exclaimed 'Aria is right w have to watch them' Spencer replied finally 'spence, are you sure?' Emily asked with a concern look 'yeh! I'm going to be fine and guys, thank you for being there and letting Jason be part of it' Aria's heart pricked a little , but Emily and Hanna replied happily ' we are more than sisters , don't say that ' Aria agreed with a slight smile.'Oh! its Caleb!'Hanna exclaimed when the door rings 'what! I told him to come and discuss the plan with him so he can tell Jason and Toby' with her last words she jump and ran to open the door , the other girls rolled their eyes with smile.

'Hi girls' Caleb said when he reached the room 'Hi' they all replied smiling. Aria likes caleb and more she loves Caleb and Hanna together . The truth she loves the way he looks at her in a loving and protective way , in this moment she remembered Jason , yeh she remembers the way he looks at her with his sweet green eyes in a protective and a loving look she never had even from Ezra , she kind of hated herself when she rememberd how she pushed him away,closing the door in his face when he didn't call the police for mike and pretending she had to study to get him out of the house , yeh she was obviously rude and Kissing Ezra infront of his house after telling her how he feels towards my god! how she can be so cruel hearted and now she expecting him to fall for her as she is falling for him...Ops! what no it can't be that! definitely No! she shakes her head trying to get this idea of her head...again she failed.

'Ariaaaa!' 'huh! what?' she found all of them looking at her 'Your mind wander alot' Emily protests , 'sorry I'm just worried about mum' what a great lie , she is already off with her boyfriend Zack to Europe ' okay, anyway we are going to meet up at Jason's house tomorrow to know the part of each one in this plan' Hanna said. 'Noooo, why guys you are doing this to my another interaction with Jason' Aria screamed inside her , ' you're a grown up you can handle it aria' she told herself 'Okay' she finally told them 'At seven' Hanna said as she and Caleb got up to go 'I will drive spencer to her house' Emily told her with a smile.

They are all now aria is laying on her bed think how it will be if she didn;t stop kissing Jason that night and telling him she is 'not available' they maybe are together now

Aria spent the night swinging with her love.

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.I'll update and Reviews _


	4. Moves

Chapter 4

'Moves'

Aria was walking to the studio , the studio where she went the first time looking for defense classes and of course meeting Jake. 'Aria?!' Jake calls from behind 'Hi' she moved towards him 'What're you doing here,This is not your day' Jake told her with his calm note 'I-I just want to talk to you' 'Sure,what's wrong' he felt there was something wrong in her voice 'Look Jake I appreciate what you did to me , your patient,your help and everything.I wanted to thank you for everything you have done to me, but I can't hang out with you anymore or even attend the classes again' He was a little surprised 'why?!' he asked her , she didn't know how to tell him that she sees what she is being involved with him is wrong , especially when she is in love with someone else and he is not making anything easier. 'You are actually a great person with insightful and you can see that 'US' is not going to work' 'You mean our relationship!' Aria shakes her head ' Aria you are an amazing person and I want to see where our relationship will take place in future' 'I'm sorry , I-I can't do this...I'm in love with someone else...I'm sorry' with her last words she didn't wait or him to answer ,she just turn around and walked away, she knew that she was doing the right thing.

7:00 pm. She looked at her cell phone, it's not going to be hard she thought to herself. Finally it's the house Jason DiLaurentis' house , she knocked the door and waited for someone to open hoping its Jason. 'Hi' he said with a soothe note 'Hi' aria replied with her heart beating , she can't believe he is making her looks like a young girl having a crush on a boy in a middle school. 'come in ' he opened the door so she can enter, she found all of them there , spencer,toby,emily,hanna and caleb . 'You didn't come late,they all arrived before you minutes ago' Jason told her,she really hated loving the way he reads her smiled to him and entered the room,'hey' spencer told her with a smile , aria obviously sees that she is better now , she was glad that spencer is strong by her nature because she handled a lot because of A.'hey,I'm glad you're fine' she hugged her,'Okay now we are all here lets start' Caleb said smiling , he loved taking revenge from A because what A did to hanna , aria thought that was sweet.

The Pll girls and the boys spent the night preparing the plan , they agreed on Toby watch Jenna , while Caleb and Jason go to the summer camp Allison was in if they can find any new clues that trap A. Hanna hang out with Mona as long as she can to see if she is hiding anything else while Emily will watch them , if anything happen to Hanna , they don't trust Mona anyway and last Aria and Spencer are going to watch Melissa and keep an eye on Emily's parents as well as A was after them. The plan was ready,they were only hoping that they can come close to catch A.

With their moves,the only hope they can have that they can be smarter than A this time and get an end from all the torture.

_Hope you guys like this and Reviews please (: _

_I'll update soon._


	5. Discoveries

Chapter 5

'Discoveries'

The Pll girls and the boys didn't waste time, the next morning Jason and Caleb were on their way to the summer camp,while Toby was watching Jenna ,she went out from the morning.

When Aria arrived at spencer house , Spencer told her that Melissa was still , they went in Spencer room and spent the entire morning collecting all A's texts and Alison movments they revealed. 'I can't believe that I was so stupid trusting Alison all this and letting her control our lives' Aria said with frustration 'Yeh, but we learn from our mistakes' Spencer told her 'yes , you're right...Spence..' 'what' 'Is Jason in a relationship or ..' 'you mean he loves someone?' Spencer continued her words 'Yesss.. you know I was just asking he just always seems.. I mean..Is he inolved with someone or..' Aria couldn't continue 'You mean is he in a relashionship?..no, I don't think so, if he is 'involved' with someone , he would have told me...why are you asking?!' Spencer looked to Aria 'Just curious' Aria let a little smile slip out of her mouth Spencer is not satisfied with Aria's answer , she turn around to her laptop again. 'Aria you're so dump' the voice inside her start blubbering. 'Aria!' Spencer's voice made her jump , 'write this code now!' without hesitating, she quickly wrote it on a piece of paper. Spencer's phone buzzed 'It's Jason!,Hi J-' Jason interrupted her 'You won't believe what we found , A was hiding all this time in the summer camp, we found his shed,Caleb phoned Hanna and told her ,can you all by tomorrow be here?' 'Yeh, sure ,I'll call Toby and tell him...You wont believe what I found , It's the code that A is using to text us, without her or his number appears, we can use it to text her and tease her!' Aria could tell that this is a big step to find this insane person. After Spencer finished talking to Jason, she turned to Aria 'Aria,we're leaving tomorrow' Aria shaked her head smiling 'I'll call Hanna and see what happened to her and Emily' 'And I'll call Toby' Spencer told her.

_Ringing..._'Aria you wont believe what happened!' Hanna exclaimed as soon as she picked up her phone 'What?!' Aria became curious and nervous 'Mona knew what Emily and I were doing,she tried to run away but eventually we caught her,she told us she doesn't know anything else except one time A called her and she asures us that A is a girl and she has a plenty of assistants...I can tell you that Mona doesn't know anything else,she's just was bullied by Ali alot as A ' Aria stood silent a minute can't believe how Alison was a Real Devil...she just now know how much she hates Allison with all the misfortunes she caused to alot of people including her friends.

She closed with Hanna and went to tell Spencer,she found her in Melissa's room 'Melissa fooled us ,she isn't here!' 'Spencer calm down,what did Toby told you?'

_Previously_

_Ringing..._'Toby! you wont believe what we found-' before she can continue Toby interrupted her 'Spence listen to me...I was watching Jenna , she went to the same place you claimed you found me dead in and she met Shana and Cece-' 'What!' Spencer exclaimed 'there's more, they start talking about a doctor somehow involved with them,after a while Melissa came with... Wren' _ohhh this is unbearable! They are all suspects!_ 'W-Wren' the word came out of spencer mouth heavily 'A-And Melissa! , A ...ohh my god , but A texted me and Aria confirming me that Melissa is not part of the "A" Team. ' 'Just be careful..I love you'

_Now_

'Before he hung up , I told him about tomorrow' tears were falling from Spencer's eyes , Aria hugged her 'Everything will be alright I promise' Aria told her with a soft note 'yeh, were are going to abolish A from the whole planet' Spencer wiping her tears 'Yeh, we are now stronger than her' Aria said with a smile.

Aria went home to pack for tomorrow , this is going to be a long ,before she leaves she need to end up something , she had to do it for a long time.

Discoveries were made,for aria herself and the whole group,hoping they will get a better tomorrow.

_Hi Guys! Hope you like this chapter:D Reviews _


	6. Carefree

Chapter 6

'Carefree'

Aria Montgomery was walking down the streets with her dark blue coat and a little nervous 'Here we go' she puffed,knocking the door,with her hand shaking 'Hey...I really missed you' Ezra told her with a smile,he leaned down to kiss her,she just turn her head so the kiss laid on her cheek..the couple felt a little tension between them 'come in' Ezra broke the silent 'How was your trip?' Aria asked him 'Trip?!,Aria I was searching for a job! I wasn't playing!' Ezra was now angry 'I'm sorry' Aria apologized,he rolled his eyes and turned around 'Ezra listen I'm really sorry , you doesn't deserve that...I just-' now tears falling from her eyes 'Aria,sorry I didn't mean to shout or anything-' she interrupted him 'Please Erza don't make this more harder..' He tried to interrupt her but she already made up her mind she was going to do this..'Please listen Erza,what we had was incredibly amazing and there are a lot of memories that I wont forget,I love you..but not a love that will last a relationship...actually I love what we had and always remember you are my first love,but when we found a true love ,we will be stupid if we didn't run after it' Aria with those words she felt she can breath now feel relief,feel...Carefree. Ezra was shocked 'Are you breaking up with me?!' Aria shakes her head 'I can't believe what you're saying , what we Have is amazing ..why?!...wait..for someone,oh Aria I can't believe you' he was really disappointed and frustrated.'E-Ezra ..I'm looking for a relationship that will last forever and I don't see my future with you..I-I see it with someone else...Sorry' she ran out the apartment , she couldn't believe what she just done.A part inside her wished that Ezra fought more for their relationship , but the other part was glad that this was over and she liked this part more.

'What taken you so long'Emily told her when she got into the ,Hanna and Aria was going together , while Toby was taking Spencer.'I broke up with Ezra and I'm really fine and really happy' she said looking to Hanna and Emily , first they tried to know why but Aria was really secretive about this issue , finally they give up and they were glad that she was happy by whatever she is doing.

They were on there way to the camp and hopes that they will find what they want...A.

_Hi Guys! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry this chapter is short,I'll update the next chapter and Reviews Please:D_


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7

'Jealousy'

Hanna,Aria and Emily arrived to the camp and went straight to A place where Jason and Caleb were waiting there.'Wow!' Hanna exclaimed , It was a cabin equiped with all the devices A was using,Emily and Aria were surprised too. 'Caleb!'Hanna said running towards him she hugged him tightly 'I missed you so much' He said kissing her,Aria thinks that they are the best couple she ever seen. Jason came , Aria's heart starts beating strong , she hated the fact she likes this feeling when she is around him,he moved towards Aria and Emily 'Hi,how was the ride?' he asked them 'it was fine' Emily answered and all what Aria did was smiling 'This place is amazing,who can believe that A was here all the time' Emily said with her eyes widen 'Yeh,it was easy for her to trap you all the time' Jason told her , she closed her eyes hating to think of what he said,all the torture A did to them.'I need to put my stuff , is there any rooms here?' Emily asked him 'yeh,there are two rooms on your right' Jason said with a smile 'ehhh,okay thank you' Emily now was looked at Jason,thinking how much she loves those green eyes.

'Do you want to drink something?' Jason asked her 'sure' Aria replied,he went a brought two peppermint mocha 'thanks' she said ,he give it to her and they both rested on a cushion. 'so,how is Mike?' Jason asked her 'He's fine..he finds it hard to deal with mum and dad separation' Aria trying to smile but she couldn't hide how sad and wistful she was. 'Aria are you okay?' Jason asked her and she can see how worried he was.

_The truth is I do care about your brother but I also care about you._

she suddenly remembered those words,she was happy that till now he still care about her.'yeh,I'm are better without each other...as it seems' she always feels safe and relieve talking to Jason. 'You know if you need anything , I'll be here' 'I know' Aria smiles,she was sure that he will always be there.

Spencer and Toby arrived and they all started to and Spencer , as they are the smarter, they started putting the code Spencer found so,they can raid A's phone.'We did it!' Spencer and Caleb shouted,they all gathered and started to think of a message they can send it to A to come.

_You thought you could torture as all now who's going to repeal the _

send.

They all were preparing themselves and started by making shifts ,the first was Jason and Emily. What! Emily with Jason! isn't already enough Emily hanging out with Jason all the day and now they will stay with each other all night! Aria gasped,no no no she can't be Jealous from her best friend and Emily already has a girlfriend and...and being jealous about jason isn't her right she already refused him before,she couldn't believe what is happening to her. Jealousy is spreading all inside her.

Hanna and Caleb slept in one of the rooms and the other took it Spence and Toby and Aria slept on the coutch she insisted and she also wanted to be alone.

With all these emotions,Love,Hate,Jealous and Friendship. What will Happen next will Aria take step towards Jason , will A come to the camp...will all the torture end?

_Hi Guys! Hope you like this chapter,I'll update soon._

_Reviews please,thank you(:_


	8. I Hate

Chapter 8

'I Hate...'

'Emily,you are tired,go and sleep and I'll stay here' Jason told Emily,he can see how tired she was.'No,I'll stay,I'm fine' Emily said.'I insist,go and get some sleep' Jason smiled 'Thank you' Emily gived him a hug 'I own you' with her last words she left and went inside the cabin.

'Aria!,why you're still awake till now?!' Emily was worried.'I just-I just couldn't sleep' Aria told her.'Unlike you, I'm very tired' Emily yawned,Aria giggled 'Fine, you can sleep on the couch'. 'Aria,are you sure?!' Emily raised her eyebrow' , 'yeh,I can't sleep anyway' Aria told her 'Good night,Em' , 'Good night' Emily told her already half asleep.

'Aria it's now or never,you can do this' Aria told herself,she was getting mad,she knew she had to tell Jason how she feels. So,she went out the cabin and went to where Jason was standing. 'Aria! what are you doing till now-' she cut him 'Jason,I need to tell you-something and please don't say anything untill I finish' she was really nervous. Jason looked worried , but he was silent , he really want to know what she was going to say.

'I..' Aria started 'I hate when you look at me with concern'

'I hate your loving looks to me'

'I hate pushing you out of my life'

'I hate kissing Ezra infront of you'

Tears was falling from Aria's eyes

'I hate the way you treat me like I was a precious thing to you'

'I hate breaking your heart'

'I hate noticing all that too late'

'I hate feeling jealous on you when I have no right to be'

'I hate being paralyzed and not be able to say I love you'

'I hate what your love is doing to me'

Aria was now breaking into tears

'I hate when you stare with your cared and worried eyes'

'I hate when you read my mind'

'I hate after all what I did to you , you still care'

'But the worse thing I hate was...stopping that kiss'

Aria collapsed in tears.

'A-Aria..' Jason was speechless,he couldn't believe what he just heard.

'Aria' he held her 'It's not too late,I love you..no I'm madly in love with you and I always was and still , I loved you before,I love you now and I will love you forever. I actually can't believe what I heard,I was waiting for this moment for a long time,I never forget you.I miss you , I miss talking to you , I miss looking at those beautiful eyes , I really miss my hazel girl' He winked to her smiling.

'Jason,I love you and I hope your feelings didn't change' Aria told him looking to his eyes. 'Never.' Jason told her. They looked at each other , slowly he bend to kiss her , she kissed him back. With all this passion and happiness they felt , they wanted this moment to last forever. Jason break the kiss , still they didn't look away , leaning their heads on each other. 'Aria , what will become of us now?' Jason asked her , 'I you like maybe a couple' Aria told him giggling , ' I love you , my hazel' Jason said agreeing on what she said , 'I love you more' and they went in another both were extremely happy being with each other.

'I promise to love you every single day' Jason said and kissed her 's heart was beating very fast , she smiled and kissed his cheeks 'I'll try my best to make you happy and won't regret'. 'Never' Jason told her , she loves his smile.

They were the happy couple like in fairy tales,but to complete this fairy tale the black cloud should be destroyed,A's torture must end.

_Hi Guys! I hope you like this chapter,I really adore Jaria,hope you like it:D comments and reviews,thank _ _I'll update soon._


	9. Trauma

Chapter 9

'Trauma'

'Guys we need to tell you something' Aria smiled

'What?' Spencer asked , as they all gathered around Aria and Jason

'We are together now!' They both said in the same time

'I knew it!' Spencer shouted , ' you were always asking about Jason' she winked to Aria , Aria blushed

'I'm so Happy for you both' Emily said hugging Aria

'You can't hide this spark forever!' Hanna exclaimed , hugging Aria with excitement , Aria's face now went red

Caleb and Toby wished them both good luck

'I love you both' Spencer said hugging them tightly , 'We love you too spencer,you can leave us now'Jason said giggling , 'oh sorry,I just love my little brother' Spencer laughed and kissed him.

Thanks god this all went well because the worse thing is coming. They need to finish this A thing.

They were making shifts for two days ,when finally some actions happened.

'Caleb! do you hear this?!'Hanna exclaimed at Caleb to wake him up.

'W-What?!' Caleb got up quickly,'we need to tell the others',there were voices around the house.

They went out of the room,they found everybody already awake.

'We are going to find what's happening' Jason told Aria as he , Caleb and Toby were on their way out of the cabin. 'But-Jason!-' Aria started to talk but he was already out , she was really worried about him , about the other boys as well.

'We won't stay here doing nothing!' Spencer told them enthusiastic, the Pll girls found that this is the moment they've been looking for , this is the time for the trauma to begin.

They all get anything they can to defend themselves and their boys and went out , all ready to end this torture.

Each one went in a different direction , while Emily stayed around the cabin.

'JASON!' Aria shouted, when she went into the forest that's beside the camp , 'JASON!' again Aria shouted but now she was running too , 'Jason!'she was so scared and tears started falling from her eyes , 'Jaso-aaa' she turned around and saw Jason, she felt into his arms and start crying,'Shhhh,I'm fine,I'm fine'Jason said hugging her and calming her.

'Did you find anything?'Aria asked him sniffing , 'I found the Red Coat girl you were talking about , I tried to catch her but someone from behind with black distracted me and tried to hit me-' 'Oh my god! are you okay'Aria cut him off , ' Aria don't worry , I'm fine'Jason kissed her.

'J-Jason,this means that all the A team are here and they think that nobody at the cabin and we are all out looking for them-EMILY!' Aria shouted.

Spencer found Toby struggling with someone,but before she could reach him , he saw her and left Toby and ran away , but she also thought as Aria and they ran away to the cabin for Emily too.

Hanna was searching for Caleb in the stocks and someone tried to attack her,she started screaming and hitting him,Caleb came from behind and saved her,but before he can take the mask off him, he hit him and ran away,but he was made Hanna think as Aria and Spencer and they ran away to the cabin for Emily also.

They all met at the same point , couldn't find Emily out, found the door circuitous, Emily! they all panicked , slowly coming into the cabin , boys before girls , holding sticks , wood bars, kicking the door , they all stood paralyzed , can't believe what they saw.

_Hi Guys! Hope you like this chapter:D _

_Reviews thank you. xoxo_

_I'll update soon._


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 10

'Secrets Revealed'

They can't believe what they're seeing , Emily holding a gun on the sight of Cece , Mona holding another gun on the sight of Wren , Melissa , Jenna ,Paige and ...Mike.

Aria stood amazed , Mike! her brother is one of the A team!. 'Mike!..'

The boys ran towards them and link a rope around them with a help from the girls , they actually couldn't struggle , they were the ones with the guns.

'Minutes after you all left , I heard some sounds and I found all of them gathering around me , and suddenly Mona appeared with two guns , she handed one to me and we managed to get them all inside and called the police and they are on there way' Emily explained to her friends.

'Mona, what are you doing her! you told me you don't know anything else about the A team-' Hanna asked her , 'I don't!' Mona interrupted her 'uhhhh, actually Caleb called me and told me the plan' Mona continued.

All the group looked at him , 'I had to! Mona is the one who let me take care of Paige and without her Emily would have been hurt'

Now they were all confused, 'Shut up all! , I'll tell you everything , I'm not afraid of anything' Cece said rolling her eyes.

'We are all connected because of Alison..' Cece started. 'Each one of us been tortured or blackmailed from Alison, I met Alison on a party and we became close friends after then and I was years older from her so, she was obsessed of anything I make and you can see she was just like me in appearance and she tried to imitate my behavior in everything and that was a stupidity from her , anyway I was involved in some illegal business, me and Wren' she turned her eyes towards him 'Alison knew and she tried to blackmail us , and put us in big troubles and we ended without anything so,Wren start working in a hospital , where he met Melissa. Alison used to tell me all about her life , this is where I know you all , even after she blackmailed us , she acted as she play a game on me like what she does on you , but my baby Alison you were wrong , you can't play with me ,I made you. Anyway , when Wren told me about Melissa , I recognized her and made him get close to her and he was better and get also close to her sister' she winked to spencer 'Wren introduced me to Melissa and we became friends and I knew that Alison was fretting Melisa also , by knowing to much about her personal life and Also taking Ian somehow from her , so this was a bonus for me , Wren , Melissa and me. I was so lucky when I heard of Jenna accident , I overheard Alison talking the hospital , I met Jenna and I knew what you did to her , but it was you fault you poor little things it was Alison because she moves you' The girls hated this and they feel stupid for letting Alison torture them. ' Anyway ..' Cece continued ' I convinced Jenna not to tell anything ,but not because Alison threatened her , just because to be part of the team and revenge all together , lucky as usual, Alison took me one day to her school and I saw how she treats some people there , Paige , Mona and lucas. I convinced them to be with us when I knew there problems , they will be a good card for us , they are persons who were been bullied by evil Ali. From this point we began the A team, threatening Alison with texts and papers in her books or in anything , threaenting presents , until Ian came bigoted because of Alison blackmailing him and letting him loose his life and also Melissa , Wren , Jenna and the three nerds reached frustration their nerves , moreover, on the summer camp when she met wilden , she was involved in a relationship with him , but she wasn't pregnant , she lied to him because he wanted to leave her and she told him that she will tell everyone that Detective Wilden made a young girl pregnant , and that was going to make him loose his job , not aware of anything he joined us in the A team , Alison was suspicious about A's identity , but we were a step before her. And that night came,but stupid Melissa decided not participate at the last minute, we were at her room and she couldn't do anything, Alison came and we start fighting , she tried to escape and call the police , I had to stop her,we just planned to threaten her , but she was so stubborn , so with the baseball bat I hit her , Wren took it and hit her , so as Jenna ,Wilden and Ian. Mellisa thought she was dead , so she panicked and left the room , but Alison was unconscious , so we took her to the place where you found her body , she tried to resist , god! she was so stubborn! , anyway , I was so angry from her , so I hit her twice and then ...ops, she was dead. We left the place agreed not to tell anything , I went to Melissa tried to scary her about the police if he knew anything , this when Jason saw us and thought he was hallucinating. We were afraid if you tried to search for clues or anything , so we started threatening you and actually I was A and the Red Coat and they just helped me. Cowards , one by one started to leave me , lucas and then Mona , but smart Paige was there till the end and started to become closer to girls started to search for clues we needed some help with Wilden in the office. Garett Reynolds was a former police officer, once assigned to Alison DiLaurentis' murder ,he knew Ian and Jason,so he started to help us , but things became out of control , Melissa quit and promised not to tell anything,and everything became in a mess , Melissa tried to convince Ian to tell the police , so I had to kill him , and garett just fell in love with spencer and was going to tell everything , so again I had to kill him but this time it wasn't me it was my dear Wren,who made this job.

Hope you like it.

I'll continue in the next chapter.


	11. Secrets Revealed 2

Chapter 11

'Secrets Revealed 2'

Cece continued as the others listened unbelievable 'Mike! little Mike was passing through state just like Jason somehow and I saw it was a great opportunity,I used Mike to get some stuffs from your houses' winking to the girls 'but then Jason start helping him and he became useless. Wilden started to make problems and Jason and Emily saw his picture with Ali and me , sorry Jason I had to do something , I didn't mean to hurt you' Cece smirkled at Jason , meaning the elevator accident. 'Anyway, Wilden having problems with Hanna's mom , this was a great opportunity to get rid of him. Jenna was scared , because this game became a murder game , she tried to quit , failed , so she used shanon as a friend , to persuade me leave Jenna,Cowards.' Cece rolled her eyes with frustration. 'Here we come to Toby , Joining the A team by the help of Mona , eventually I found out that he joined to find who's A , even more Mona left me in the last minute , so I burnt the house (season 3 - last episode) , stupid Jenna got you out of the house , wearing the Red Coat and Ali's mask , this when Hanna and Mona saw her and thought she was Alison. They all left and turned against me , Me and Wren were left , maybe because we were harmed the most , I don't know ' Cece seemed to be talking to herself. 'uhh! do you remember when Caleb and Paige left trying to find A's identity and ''protecting hanna and emily'' as Caleb thought , actually Paige wanted to convince him to join us , we needed someone close to you! but unfortunately, Mona warned him from Paige , but told him not to say anything , she knew that her head will be cut off' Cece looked at Mona with anger. 'Finally, unexpected, you were a step behind us and finding the cabin and the code ,Me, Wren and Paige were coming , found Jenna and Melissa joining , we didn't know they were trapping us! and last Mike and Mona coming , they all came to protect you! Traitors!'

'No, Smart!' Caleb winked 'I recorded everything , you crazy preternatural' he exclaimed

The police came and took Cece,Paige and Wren. Jenna,Melissa,Mona and Mike were innocence , because they trapped them.

'Melissa , I'm sorry for suspecting you. I'm lucky to have you as my sister' Spencer said with tears in her eyes. 'I'm sorry,I'm sorry' Melissa said hugging her and cried

'Jenna, I can't believe what you did , you're just simply amazing and I'm sorry for suspecting you' Toby said as he pulled her in a hug. 'I'm really sorry Toby for all what I did, I hope you forgive me' Jenna told him 'Of course , I love you' Toby was really glad having his sister back 'I love you too' she said can't be more happy.

'Mona! I don't know what to tell you' Hanna started

'I know , You hate me' Mona said disappointed

'You're kidding! what you did was really wow!' Hanna said smiling

Mona giggled 'So, we are friends?..'

Hanna hugged her 'of course'

Hanna turned to Caleb 'I have the amazing boyfriend on earth , huh' she winked to him

'And I have the craziest amazing girlfriend on earth , huh' he teased her

'hahaa , annoying, can't live without you.' she said as she kissed him

'M-Mike!' Aria started

'Before you can say anything, I know I messed up and I know you're mad , probably hating me , but I just want to start again and fix everything , can I have this chance?' Mike asked

'Mike! you grew up in my eyes , you don't know how much I'm proud of you' Aria said hugging him

'I love sister' Mike said

'I love you too,Mike'

Aria turned to Jason 'What a crzay day,huh!' he said to her

'yeh , I can't believe it till now' Aria whiffed

'You know what the best part' Jason said coming closer

'What' Aria asked

'You' jason smirked

Aria cheeks were red and blushed

'I love you so much and I'm lucky that you're mine and this what I can't believe till now' Jason said looking to his hazel

'I couldn't image that I will fall for you like that,I'm the lucky one here.I love you always and forever' Aria said kissing him.

She loves the way they kiss , the way he calls her 'My hazel' , the way she need him , the way he looks at her and the most important the way she loves him.

This day was really crazy , finally ended , lets see what the future brings.

-Hi guys! hope you like the last two chapters:D , sorry for taking a lot of time.

-Reviews and Comments please. Thank you all for your support. xoxo

-I'll update the last chapter soon.


	12. Love You Always & Forever

Chapter 12

'Love You Always & Forever'

A week later.

Jason's House.

'Aria Montgomery You're now graduated!' Jason shouted

Aria giggled 'yes,now I'm free'

'Yes, Now you're free my hazel' Jason said in a low note , pulling her closer and kissing her

'So, did you decide which college you to go?' Jason asked her ,wrapping his arms around her and sitting on the couch , she put her head on his shoulder ' No, didn't decide yet.' she said

'You know I'll be with you with any desicion you make' Jason told her

Aria shaked her head 'yeh, I know' and smiled , He kissed her forehead

'You know that I'm the happiest person on earth when you're next to me' Aria said looking at him , she loved looking at his concern loving beautiful eyes.

'And I'm the luckiest person in the world' he said resting his head on hers

'Love You Always & Forever' They both said in the same time

Aria spent the night with Jason , it was the best night in her life and his too.

Their will be troubles and life sometimes will turn them up side down , but their love will be strong enough to stand against all that.

Whatever life gives to us weather good or bad , we should learn to be strong , mature to deal with anything.

Spencer went to Harvard University and Toby found a job to be beside her.

Hanna went to a fashion school in New York and Caleb went to a mechanical and technology engineering school also beside her.

While Emily's life changed alot she met Louis at Arizona State University for swimming and they are dating now.

Finally,Aria is studying to become a literature writer in New York and Jason made a community for helping people having the same issuses he had a long time took an appartment together,next to Caleb and Hanna.

Life took each one in a different direction , but some issues can't be forgotten. A , Alison ,Rosewood and the most important their friendship that they will always keep.

-Hi Guys! This was the last chapter :D Hope you liked the whole story :D Reviews Please.

- I want to dedicate this story to my amazing friend Dalia Amr , whom without I wouldn't be able to write the story and enter the fanfiction world. 3

-This was an amazing experience to me and I want to thank all who supported me and followed and favourite my story. Thank you all guys , I really appreciate it. xoxo

-I was thinking of writing a new fanfiction , maybe another Jaria or a one direction fanfiction? Any suggestions? please post your opinion in a comment , I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
